Another Tomorrow
by Koneko Onee-chan
Summary: Another day, another tomorrow; but what will it bring? The future is something no one can comprehend, let alone guarantee, and that's that's worth the thrill. You'll never know what will happen in the outcome, good or bad. But even knowing this fact, Amy Rose knew she would be tied in with Shadow to find the Chaos Emeralds, whether she likes it or not.
1. Prologue

****Wow, I haven't written a Sonic the Hedgehog fic in a **long** time. All my past ones I deleted, ha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading! It's short but chapter one and onwards will definitely be longer.

R&R!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::..::

**Another Tomorrow**

**By Obsidian Neko**

****::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Prologue

::..::..::..::..::

Another bullet bit into the path where she stood just seconds before, causing small grains of gravel to flick in the air. More rounds echoed after, lost in building walls, the road, and out of eye's sight. With the moon out of sight, hidden behind thick layers of cloud, it was hard to pinpoint the location of that vermin.

The blonde haired man grunted where he hid behind a low built wall, running a hand through his slicked-back locks in frustration. His mission was simple enough. Find and capture the damn thief that had been stealing valuable jewels. The jewels had a strikingly similar look to those of the Chaos Emeralds. If that was what this thief was after, then it was bad news indeed. Whoever got their hands on them in the past always caused a heck lot of trouble, not to mention the destruction the city was left in. Lucky those Sonic Hero guys were about; otherwise they'd all be doomed.

The blonde shook his head. Now was not the time to be distracted. He had a mission to fulfil and he'd be damned if he didn't complete it… successfully.

A quick flurry of movement caught his attention, and he wasted no time in aiming his gun at the figure; small at least four feet high, wearing complete black with hints of red. The silhouette gave away that it was indeed his target, a hedgehog.

He shot three times, each bullet missing by only a second. The girl was fast; he'd give her that. But she was going down. He'd make sure of it. He had strict orders to not injure her too badly, just enough for her to be caught and arrested. That meant he'd have to get a good shot, hopefully in the leg - just above the knee.

His mind was too distracted and he failed to notice the hedgehog standing just a few yards in from of him, gun pointed steadily at his chest. The look in her eyes was cold enough to make the toughest man shiver.

The blonde finally realised who was standing in front of him, and aimed his gun at her. His gun wavered slightly, doubt coursing through him. At this point range, he'd injure her badly. That was something his boss would not approve of. His options weren't looking too good. At this rate, she'd pull the trigger and he'd be long gone. By the looks of it, her sleek black Hi-Power gun would make a pretty damn big hole. He didn't want to test his theory.

A shot hit just centimetres away from their feet, and the hedgehog jumped back on instinct. The shot surprised the blonde, and his own gun sounded. A shriek followed after. He felt his stomach turn. He knew without a doubt he'd shot her, but where?

The blonde haired man jumped up and frantically searched for his target, but she was nowhere in sight. Fuck. She was injured, how badly he didn't know, and she was still on the loose. Double fuck. His boss was going to have his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, anyone interested? I thought I'd do something different from the past STH fics I wrote (and deleted) :x

Tell me what you think, and criticism is welcomed!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	2. Chapter One

Argh, serious writer's block on this first chapter. But now that's out of the way, I can hopefully get on with the _real_ stuff so much easier and quicker!

I feel as though ShadAmy isn't too exciting as it used to be back in say... 2006? o.o Or maybe it's just this fic is lame, lol.

Okai! Enough of that. Thank you to **Project Shadow **and **Paris City **who reviewed!

R&R!

* * *

><p>::..::..::..::..::..::..::<p>

**Another Tomorrow**

**By Obsidian Neko**

::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Chapter One: Pointing Guns and Submission

**::..::..::..::..::**

A pained hiss escaped from behind her clenched teeth as she staggered through a thick forest, her breathing haggard. Her hand was squeezed flat over her wounded eye, blood trickling through her gloved fingers. Although it hurt so much more than any wound she'd had in the past, she was glad that the bullet hadn't gone straight through to her brain. Instead it was lodged in the remains of her destroyed eye; she could feel it like a cold, burning, poison-like pain.

She growled, anger flaring through her when she tripped over a stray root of a tree jutting out of the soil causing her to fall. But instead of the impact she braced herself for, she found herself falling into a solid warm chest; large warm hands gripping her forearms non-too gently.

She hissed once again as she pushed harshly away from the body so close to hers, her one visible eye glaring with hatred at the male standing opposite her.

"You managed to get away." The male's voice was a deep rumbling statement, not a question. His scarlet eyes never left her as he waited for her to say something, but she remained silent. The only sounds were from hooting owls and the soft drip of blood falling onto dry leaves at her feet. She eyed the gun tucked securely at the male's side and her brow furrowed when she put the pieces together.

"You're the one that shot between me and that G.U.N agent." It made sense, considering how far she had fled from the small town. She should have gotten far enough that even G.U.N wouldn't be able to find her without a tracking team. So how did this dark-furred hedgehog end up finding her?

"It would seem so, Miss Jewel Thief." A smirk tilted his lips up but his eyes stayed emotionless -a pair of crimson pools.

"Then I'll have to thank you," She growled, muzzle set into a sneer, "for losing half of my sight, you bastard!" As fast as her movements would allow, she drew her gun, her sneer turning into a snarl when she found it hard to aim well with her left eye. Her finger tightened on the trigger until it shot; whizzing past the male hedgehog's face and missing only by a few millimetres.

He closed his eyes and released a sigh, disappearing in a flash of bright red light before reappearing next to her, the cold metal of the barrel of his gun planted firmly against the side of her head. His hot breath fanned against her ear as he spoke, a cold tone present in his once calm voice.

"Now, that's no way to treat someone who may have possibly stopped and even worse outcome, is it?" He pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her head, grinding it until she released a pained grunt.

"I could've gotten away whether you intervened or not, bastard." Without even thinking, she threw her head back, wincing slightly when she felt the impact of the male's face at the back of her skull. She heard him growl but wasted no time in twisting around once the gun was pulled away from her head, throwing her leg out and letting it connect with his stomach. He was sent backwards, crashing to the forest ground. She ran before he could get up, dodging trees and roots as best as she could with her limited eyesight and now-pounding headache that made her limited vision swim.

She didn't get far though, as a gunshot missed her by a mere millimetre. She stopped and turned her head slowly, glaring hotly. The crimson-streaked hedgehog stood panting a few metres behind her, scarlet eyes filled with such rage that his gun shook in his trembling hand.

"Find yourself lucky, woman, that I haven't killed you yet." His voice was like cold ice that even _she_ found it hard to control the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She heard the sound of dry leaves crunching as he walked towards her, and then the sound of the hammer on the gun being pulled down. _'So he has a non-automatic gun.' _She thought, fingers twitching towards her own automatic Browning pistol. It was her favourite among her other assortment of weaponry.

"Don't even think about it," He snarled, ripping the gun from her thigh holster. She sighed, and a strange feeling of not caring what happened now overcame her. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way; she had far too much to achieve before she succumbed to death or imprisonment.

"What, pray tell, do you want exactly?" Her voice sounded tired, even to her. She blamed it on the blood loss from her burning wounded eye -the throbbing at the back of her head not helping matters.

He chuckled, but it sounded twisted and bitter. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he stood behind her, neither moving nor replying to her question. She figured as much. But then he sighed, a different type of sigh than the one he had done previously. The coldness of his gun pressed under her chin, but it was not a threatening gesture. He merely used the weapon to tilt her head up so she looked him in the eye.

There was something lingering in his ruby gaze that wasn't anger or rage, something she couldn't read. He was looking at her wounded eye, now that her hand wasn't covering the destroyed orb. A slight grimace passed over his features for a second before it vanished, wiped clean off of his face as though it had been her imagination.

"Your eye should be treated before it's infected," He exclaimed, voice soft. He let her go and put his gun away, and she released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Her vision was blurring, darkening at the edges but she fought to stay conscious.

"Keep walking straight and you should get to the city in about two hours." He said before turning, feet crunching on the dried leaves as he began walking away. She huffed and started walking, but her vision blackened too much and she felt herself falling. Consciousness slipped away from her before she hit the ground.

The obsidian-furred male stopped in his tracks when a thump was heard behind him. He turned around to find the female slumped on the ground, unmoving. A strange sense of unknowing overcame him, and he found it hard to decide whether to leave her there or get her to medical help.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his crimson-streaked quills and backtracked towards the unconscious thief, nudging her lightly with his white and red shoes. She didn't stir, but her breathing was soft; almost too quiet to hear but his sensitive hearing picked it up. He bent down to his knee and rolled her over, and cursed when he saw red dusting part of her muzzle that wasn't covered by dark cloth. She had a fever, as well as a destroyed, bleeding eye.

He let out a growl and heaved her up, her body limp in his arms. He began gliding towards the city, but a thought struck him, causing him to skid to a stop. She was a wanted thief, and he wasn't too popular with the humans either -it was too risky to run straight into a hospital. Someone would recognise them for sure. He snarled lightly and closed his scarlet-red eyes, contemplating the situation.

He knew of a scientist that had tried countless times, succeeding in some, in stealing those Chaos Emeralds. Maybe, he thought, he'd help the woman and then he could set his little scheme in motion. But the hard part was finding him. Who knew where the mad doctor lurked -he had numerous labs and such hidden all over -some even underground. It'd take too long to search for him on foot, he thought, noticing the swelling and blackening of the woman's eye socket.

A red glint caught his eye as he shifted he unconscious female onto one arm, his other free hand opening the small pouch belted to her hip. He smirked when his fingers grasped the shining object. A Chaos Emerald -shining a deep red that almost matched the shade of his eyes.

He closed his eyes, mind visualizing a large man clad in a red lab-coat and goggles covering his eyes, bellowing two words as a red flash of light engulfed them, "Chaos Control!"

**::..::..::..::..::**

She could feel immense pain –mostly around her eyes and head. But though she was conscious, her eyes would not open. All she could see was a black nothingness and it made her panic. She began to thrash, a wild desperation to _see _making her lose her rationality. A yell caused her to pause, but the sudden stop made her topple off of the steel table she laid upon. She hit the hard ground with a thud, a groan escaping her lips as the motion rattled her already aching head.

Nausea rolled through her and she fought to keep the vomit that threatened to climb up her throat down. It burned and she coughed harshly, before she felt her body pushed up and something cool pressed against her lips. She greedily drank the water, groaning slightly once again when it cooled her burning throat and dry mouth.

"Stupid woman… As if your eye injuring wasn't bad enough, you had to go and do something so idiotic." The voice belonged to the male she met in the forest; the one that had pressed the gun against her head.

"Screw you!" She hissed breathlessly after she had drained the water, her body feeling weak from exhaustion. The panic had faded slightly, but her body stayed tense -ready for anything the male was capable of.

"If you two rodents are done, then I would like to get this whole ordeal over with." A new voice spoke. The female whipped her head to the side where the voice came from, her lip curling when she still couldn't see.

"Hmph. Shadow, don't forget our deal," The other male continued, his voice gruff. "I heal the girl, and as repayment, you two are to help me with a little _something._"

It was quiet for a moment until an 'hn' from next to her was heard.

A gloved hand gripped her forearm and pulled her up from the floor, and she hissed, weakly hitting at the hand. She could do nothing but let herself be pulled up; her body too weak to fight back.

"Why can't I see?" She whispered, though she didn't expect an answer. Surprisingly, she got one.

"Dr Robotnik operated on your eye," The male known as Shadow started, his firm grip on her arm loosening so it became gentler. "It couldn't be restored so he made you a completely new one." He paused as he set her back down on the steel table, and she jumped as the cold metal met her bare legs.

The fading panic came back full force when she realised that if her clothes were gone, then so was her mask. No way would they operate without removing it.

Almost as though he sensed her panic, his deep voice met her ears.

"Don't worry… I didn't see much, only the colour of your… unusual fur." There was a hint of laughter in his tone and she bristled, the panic forgotten and replaced by embarrassment and a small amount of anger.

"Well, just so you know, I hate my fur. It's the reason why I wear that mask; not to hide my face." She growled and turned her head away. She didn't exactly know why she had told him that –she just felt the need to defend herself. Maybe it was the fact that she felt so weak and defenceless, as well as probably looked it that had her blurting out the truth.

He was silent, and for that she was thankful.

She reached a hand up and felt the bandages wrapped securely around the majority of her face, leaving her nose and mouth free. It was soft and clean-feeling, most likely freshly replaced from the operation Shadow had spoken of.

"Get some rest, girl. I'll check in the morning if the stitches have healed enough to be able to remove the bandages completely." The male from earlier spoke up –Dr Robotnik, Shadow had said.

But something seemed strange to her after he said 'healed enough'. He'd operated earlier in the day, when she was unconscious, had he not?

Unless she'd been out cold for at least a week –it would explain why her body felt so weak. She suddenly felt quite weary.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Her voice came out with more force than she realised, her fingers gripping the material of the hospital-like gown she knew she was dressed in.

"Two weeks." Shadow spoke up, folding his arms across his chest. She felt the blood drain from her face. _Two weeks…! _

"Seriously… fuck my life."

She could just _feel_ the smirk radiating from Shadow's face as her brow twitched in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "Seriously, fuck my life." Is my favourite saying. Crude, I know LOL. Is that the right word? o.o Jeez I can't think lmao.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was pretty short. Next chapter I hope will be longer; but the main thing is if you liked it! :]

R&R please, my lovelies!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	3. Chapter Two

::..::..::..::..::..::..::

**Another Tomorrow**

**By Koneko Onee-chan**

::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Chapter Two: Her Name and An Old Face

**::..::..::..::..::**

The pink furry exhaled loudly from her mouth as she sat upon the cold steel examining table once again. She hadn't slept at all, until maybe the last hour into the morning where she was quite rudely woken by that 'Doctor Robotnik'. It had been at least two hours since then and she had yet to have her bandages removed. The room was silent, apart from the quiet beeps and buzzes of machines and computers, so she doubted he was in the room. She hadn't heard a word from Shadow either since the night before.

She scoffed to herself. Why did she care what he did? All he had done was put her in this predicament anyway. He was to blame for her injury, and she wasn't about to thank him for saving her life if it came down to it. She wanted nothing more than to blow a hole in that pretty face of his for the shit he's already put her through.

Before she could have any more nasty thoughts of the obsidian coloured hedgehog, a whooshing sound met her ears as doors swept open, followed by the heavy tapping of footsteps.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting," There was a heavy tone of sarcasm in his voice that pissed her off immediately. "That runt Shadow disappeared so _I_ get stuck with you."

She scoffed again, impatiently tapping her fingers against her forearm where she crossed her arms across her quite impressive chest. She was agitated, stressed, and wanted to _shoot _something. And that Robotnik guy with his annoying remarks was gradually stepping up further on her list of _**things to shoot**_**.**

"And you think I'm happy being stuck with you, Ro_butt_nik?" It was childish of her, but she didn't care. She was irritated beyond belief and she was sure to let him know it.

"Tsk, impudent girl. Be thankful that I even _bothered_ helping you." She heard him step in front of her, then felt the bandages around her head being tugged. They loosened until cool air hit her face, and slowly, after Robotnik's consent, she warily opened both her eyes. She froze as half of her vision was met with mono colour, the world more or less a half mass of shades of grey.

"What the _fuck_ have you done to my vision, you bastard?!" She roared, grabbing the collar of the doctor's bright red jacket from the height of the table she sat upon. He spluttered, surprised and slightly shocked at her fierce reaction but pried her strong grip from his clothing with unadmitted difficulty.

"Shut up, brat! Your eye was too far damaged for a full recovery, so I created an even better one for you!" He yelled, stepping back away from the enraged female.

The mismatched-eyed woman breathed heavily from her nose, her heart slowing from the panic that she automatically channelled into rage. Her left eye was perfectly fine, but that was to be expected considering it was unharmed. But her right eye; her dominant eye that she used to aim her beloved weaponry, was colour blind. If she closed her left eye then all she'd see would be various shades of grey.

"Calm down, pinky." Shadow's voice was suddenly heard. She whipped her head round and glared at him but he ignored her venomous stare. He unfolded his arms and stepped away from leaning against the far wall, making his way toward the two. As he came close to them he had to suddenly dodge the fist that was sent flying towards his face as the pink furry jumped down from the table, her agility regrettably underestimated by himself. His eyes narrowed at the girl that had _dared_ try to attack him for no apparent reason and grabbed her outstretched arm, twisting it painfully behind her back until she yelped, throwing scathing curses at the slightly taller hedgehog. He scoffed and pushed her away. She had a moments time to realise he had let go of her before the ground met her.

Shadow scoffed at the female lying pathetically on the floor and turned to leave. He should have known that even though she was a wanted criminal, she was still a woman. In his mind, women were weak, useless, and inferior to the natural strength of men. He had no need for someone like her.

As he got to the doors of the room, her angered voice met his ears. He was about to ignore her and carry on walking, but what happened next caused his eyes to widen.

"Don't fucking underestimate me!"

Without him even blinking she had suddenly appeared before him, eyes blazing. One was filled with raw anger, the other, her new slightly duller eye, now glowed an ominous green that had the Chaos Emerald he had taken from her glowing, too, from the small pouch at his hip. It didn't take a genius to understand exactly _what _she had done, and with a Chaos Control of his own – completely ignoring the sudden threat of her newfound ability – appeared before the moustached 'doctor', growling menacingly.

"I thought the point of treating her wound was to get her to _find_ the Chaos Emeralds, not use them!" He cast a glare over to the pink furry standing at the other side of the room, who returned the glare with chaotic energy crackling visibly around her.

The red-clad man scoffed unamused, walking to the large computer stationed in the spacious room. The large monitor came to life with documents upon documents shining across the screen, diagrams and the sort shuffled to the side. A very prominent picture of the girl's eye then came up onto the screen. "Don't jump to conclusions of your own, Shadow! Her original eye was far too damaged to be re-constructed. An artificial eye would make her downright useless, considering her renowned _profession_. So I made an even better one," Another image came to life on the screen, one detailed right down to every nerve in the eye.

"I created an artificial Chaos Emerald a few years ago, but its usefulness to my plans has long since been redundant. Why not recycle that gem, one that rivals a _real _Chaos Emerald's _power_, to make her the perfect oculus dexter?" He continued, folding his arms behind his back. A smirk lifted his bushy, orange moustache upwards and the pinkette's features twisted in anger, realisation dawning upon her at his obvious implications. Despite the fact that, throughout the recent years of her life, she was hired for her skill, she was still a reasonably intelligent young woman.

"Are you trying to say you used some fake Chaos Emerald for this damn eye so it can track, even react, to the _real _emeralds? Is that it? You're planning on using me like some –some Chaos Emerald radar?!" Shadow turned to her with a flat stare and she growled before violently turning towards the automatic metallic doors and briskly walking off, forgetting her disguise and gear in her anger.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" She barked; the sarcasm blatant in her words overshadowed by the venom of her tone. "Fuck this, if I'm going to be some lap-dog for a pair of crazy, power obsessed bastards. I'll find those Emeralds on my own, for myself." Her hands clenched into fists by her sides but she continued on, anger burning in her natural emerald-green orb. She was immediately grabbed by the forearm in a vice-like grip; Shadow's gloved fingers digging roughly into her skin. She was forced to stop from taking another step towards the doors, the sound of the hammer of his gun clicking ominously behind her flickering ear.

"That's not for you to decide, _girl_." The sole female's body stiffened and she grit her teeth, a snarl forming at her muzzle that went ignored by the red-streaked, obsidian furred hedgehog. Silence passed between them, neither of them making a sound or a move as they waited for the other to react first.

The girl sighed, the aggressiveness in that heated release of breath dwindling until she slowly, cautiously, relaxed her tensed muscles.

"What the fuck do _you_ want from me, Shadow?" Despite the harshness of her words, her voice was low, tired, defeated. Shadow raised a brow but said nothing as he pulled the gun away from her head and slowly released her arm.

He could see bruising marks in the shape of his fingertips and felt a minuscule amount of unwanted guilt drift through him before it disappeared completely, his expression once again a blank mask.

"Before, and still now; your... cooperation." He finally admitted after a short period of silence, his ruby eyes remaining unblinking until she made any indication of a reaction.

"You're kidding with me, right? After you intervened in _my_ business and got my eye _destroyed, _you really think I'll cooperate with you?" She whipped around to face him; emotions swirling in her jade orb while the other remained as blank as any other of Robotnik's… robotic creations.

"If I had not intervened, you would have been killed." A slight sneer found its way onto Shadow's face and he grabbed her chin in a tight grip, her lips puckering with the force. "Instead of being obnoxious, you should be thanking me; grateful that you still have your life."

"Fuck… you."

"You are a female, are you not? And yet you continue to speak with such profanity unbefitting of a woman." She growled at his words and the fingers at her chin tightened painfully, scarlet orbs narrowing dangerously.

"Doctor, I will be borrowing this bad mouthed _hedgehog_ for a short while."

"Do whatever you want. You rodents do nothing but initiate prolonged headaches to my brilliant mind, anyway." The red clad human turned and sat before the large monitor before him, a scowl ever prominent on his small rounded face. He began briskly tapping keys on the numerous keyboards, the noise loud in the suddenly silent room.

Shadow wasted no time in pulling out the stolen, glowing red Chaos Emerald; his gloved fingers tingling at the build-up of power. His eyes closed and he held it high above his head, two familiar words rolling off of his tongue before bright scarlet light of the emerald enveloped them.

"Chaos Control!"

**::..::..::..::..::**

As soon as the female's bare feet touched the soft grass, she ripped herself away from the unimpressed male and sneered, her eyes slow to recover from the harsh light of the Chaos Emerald. She brought her fisted hands in front of her, ready to defend herself if need be. But the obsidian, crimson streaked hedgehog did nothing but stand in the same spot, cold eyes not once leaving her own. She blinked past the spots fading at the edges of her vision and met his gaze warily.

Despite her anger and the resentment she felt towards Shadow, she couldn't help but involuntary shiver under his piercing glare as though liquid ice had poured down her back.

"Come at me."

She blinked, her anger simmering down and put to the side for the moment, and raised a twitching brow at his short, clipped command.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, come at me. Show me that there is more to you beyond your skill with weapons."

"Are you insinuating that my skill lies _only _in my guns? I'll have you know that before-" She cut herself off, eyes darting away from his as a cold sweat swept over her, the tanned skin of her muzzle paling in dread.

Shadow's eyes narrowed once again at her sudden change of attitude and couldn't help but feel somewhat curious to what she was about to say, despite her obvious panic and desperate need to avoid his staring. He chose to leave it be, for now, and instead positioned himself in a comfortable fighting stance, his hands balling in to fists and raised in front of him, much like a boxer.

"Come at me," He commanded once again, and this time he saw her teeth grit before she leapt forward without restraint with speed that had nothing to do with Chaos power. He smirked and easily caught her fist, lifting her with ease and throwing her over his shoulder. But the thump he expected as she slammed into the ground was never heard. At the last minute he dodged her sweeping leg and sent a fist toward her abdomen, only for her to jump over his outstretched arm and land a well-placed kick to his left cheek.

He staggered back, spitting the blood pooling in his mouth to the ground and smirked arrogantly, amusement and excitement flashing through his scarlet orbs.

"I will take back my words. You do indeed have combat skill, but I would like to see how well you fair in a spar against me." She glared at him but he merely shrugged it off and continued to speak. "No weapons, no _Chaos Power_," His eyes narrowed meaningfully at her, "only basic hand-to-hand –a fair, clean fight. The one who can survive the longest will be the winner. Go."

He didn't give her a chance to prepare herself when he was suddenly before her, throwing a fist out at her that she blocked with her forearms. She felt her bones rattle and ground her teeth in pain, but set herself to retaliate while he was still within an arm's distance.

She dropped herself to the ground, bending one leg and swiping out at his own with the her other, but he jumped over it and back-flipped away from her. She quickly flipped herself up and dashed after him, throwing punch after punch towards him that he dodged with agile speed. A growl rumbled from her throat, her body twisting away from his sudden attack towards her head, and swung her bent arm backwards, feeling her elbow collide with his chest in an angered blow. He gasped but did not go down, and just as she went to drop-kick him to the ground, Shadow grabbed her leg and threw her onto the moist, grassy earth with a loud thump, his forearm quick to press against her windpipe, trapping a breathless gasp in her throat.

She tensed; eyes widened a fraction as seconds ticked by, a bitter realisation dawning on her at how easy he was able to overpower her despite how much she'd trained her speed and strength over the years, ever since _that _incident. It was a blow to her pride and she felt humiliated, the bitterness building enough to cause her eyes to sting with unshed tears; she felt as though she were twelve years old again.

**::..::..::..::..::**

"Get off of me." She hated how her throat closed in an attempt to hide her self-pity, but was thankful when he said nothing and slowly stood, releasing her as he stepped back. She moved to sit up and grimaced at the cool dampness against her back, the material of her hospital-like gown clinging uncomfortably to her clammy fur and skin.

"That was quite a surprising feat, for you to manage to hit me not only once, but twice. I can see you have the potential to be far stronger than you are now, so do not sulk over a simple loss in a spar. You did well." Surprised, she looked up at Shadow to find him gazing elsewhere and felt a small amount of heat rise to her cheeks, an indescribable satisfaction flowing through her despite his somewhat insulting words and her hate towards him.

She had no time to dwell on the thought as Shadow suddenly spoke, his thoughts verbalized out loud but not directed towards her.

"Something's coming..."

Her attention averted to where he was looking, ruby eyes narrowed towards the distance. Her own orbs squinted against the rays of sun, only just able to make out the enormous dust cloud heading their way.

Almost instantly she knew who it was, her fists clenching by her sides a poor attempt at keeping the shaking of her body at bay. But it wasn't from fear. Instead it was from the sheer rage that had been fuelling her for so long –all due to the one approaching them at a frightening pace.

"Shadow," Said male side-glanced her, inwardly surprised that she had called out to him by name for the first time, her voice uneven and clipped. "Let's go. I'd rather not have a confrontation with _him_ right now."

Fairly curious as to who she was referring to, Shadow took a moment to study the approaching figure who by now could be seen blazing blue against the dust kicking up behind him.

"Shadow!" Grunting, the obsidian hedgehog grabbed her wrist non-too gently and held out his Chaos Emerald as she bared her teeth at him in warning.

"Chaos-!"

"Amy! WAIT!"

Body tensing, eyes widening and teeth gritting in unsuppressed fury, the pink furry froze before tearing herself from Shadow's grasp to face the oncoming blue blur; an evident animosity burning in her organic orb that had the dark hedgehog momentarily taken aback. Until now, her hate and scathing words towards him was nothing compared to the absolute loathing she held for the newcomer, he realised. Shamelessly, it intrigued him. What could possibly have happened between these two that was seemingly far worse than rendering her temporarily half-sighted? Perhaps he'd find out, and soon.

"You… The _fuck _are you doing here, you damn self-absorbed _hero_." The words were barely a whisper, but being as close as he was to the sole female he could hear them loud and clear, a smirk forming on his lips as he stared the stunned blue hedgehog in the eye. Ah, he knew who he was now. That speedy faker.

"Amy…"

**"Don't you fucking **_**ever**_** call me by that name again, _Sonic_!"**

****::..::..::..::..::****

* * *

><p>(AN: So... I've been... wandering for the past 2 years. Heh, just kidding. Life and work, that's the main reason. Another is a real bitch called writer's block, which I'm sure everyone's well acquainted with ._.

You know... I actually started writing this when I was angry, also after I watched a movie -which-I-can't-remember-the-name-of- It's like a mix of some of my old Sonic stories (if anyone can remember as I took them down quite a while ago, and I was under the name of MetalHeart-RubyFangs / Obsidian Neko. Anyway, from this chapter, _no,_ I will not be bashing Sonic. This little spitfire that we now know as Amy has her reasons (which I have to think of now... argh) I kinda just wrote without an actual storyline, but hey, it's going along pretty well so far if I don't say so myself! :)

Any questions, feel free to tell me or PM me!


End file.
